Traditionally, surgery has been only performed by trained surgeons. However, with the gradual development of surgical robot systems, surgeons are now handing over some areas of surgery to the surgical robot systems. One representative example of such surgical robot systems is the da Vinci™ Surgical System from Intuitive Surgical, Inc. of the Unites States. However, even with the da Vinci system, which is one of the most advanced surgical robot systems, surgery can only be performed when a surgeon who received special manipulation training controls the actions of surgical instruments individually by manipulating the handle, stick, foot board or the like of the system while watching the monitor. Therefore, it is difficult to say that there exist fully-intelligent surgical robot systems at present.
In this regard, the inventor has devised a surgical robot system and a method for controlling the same, wherein surgery can be performed so that the actions of surgical instruments are intelligently controlled based on the indications made by a user such as a surgeon according to the user's intuition.